Back to Pallet Town
by Mariella1982
Summary: This story is set straight after the end of 'Spring Party'. Of course it's still AshxGary : I don't want to give away anything about the content here, but if you liked 'Spring Party' you'll love that new fic ;
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm back again! Here is my new story. It's set straight after 'Spring Party' so I suggest that you to read that story first, if you haven't done so, yet ;)

Of course it's still AshxGary 

Chapter 1, enjoy!

…

Ash, Gary, Misty and Pikachu were on their way back to Pallet Town, after they had parted with Brock and Gary's cheerleaders. "So guys, have you already thought about how to tell your families and friends in your hometown that you are together now?" Misty asked them. Ash shook his head to indicate that he had no clue and Gary just squeezed Ash's hand a little more They had been holding hands all the time since they started walking. Pikachu, who understood everything which humans said, worriedly looked up at its trainer and best friend. It could feel how nervous Ash and even the always so cool Gary Oak became when thinking about that issue. "Do you have any idea how to break the news to them in a way which won't make them freak out completely?" Gary asked the girl. "I don't know it's not like I knew Mrs. Ketchum and your grandfather that good. However, I'm sure they won't take it that bad. They will still love you, even if they need some time to adjust to the situation," Misty confirmed and smiled encouragingly at Gary. Gary nodded. "I'm sure you're right. The only important thing is that Ash and I love each other and I'm sure they will understand that." Ash smiled lovingly at his boyfriend. 'Gary always knows what to say,' he thought and gave Gary a kiss on the lips. They stopped walking and were suddenly engaged in a long and deep kiss. Misty and Pikachu looked at them happily. "You two are sooo cute!" she exclaimed. "Thanks Misty," Ash replied after the kiss had ended. "I'm sure you'll find the man of your dreams soon, too," he added and Gary blushed deeply at the expression 'man of your dreams'. "That would be great," Misty answered thoughtfully. "So Ash, are there any other cute boys in Pallet town except you two?" she asked and winked at him. "Yeah Ashy, are there?" Gary asked in a mock-annoyed voice. Ash smirked at him. "Well, who knows? Haven't seem them for a long time," he replied nonchalantly. Then Gary suddenly circled Ash's waist with him arms and looked him in the eye. "Well Ashy … tell me, who's the most skill full, charming and attractive man in Pallet Town?" Ash's smirk increased. "Let me think… that must be ... me!" Misty and Pikachu sweatdropped. Gary also had a smirk on his face now and tackled the surprised Ash. Lying on top of him, he asked again, "who is it?". "Uhhmm ... Tracey?" Ash answered and Gary started tickling him. Ash was laughing so hard that he could barely breathe. "Ok, ok … I give up! It's Gary Oak of course! The hottest guy I've ever seen!!" Ash answered while catching some air. Gary was satisfied with that answer and smiled at him. "Right, why making a fuss about it in the first place?" he asked while capturing Ash's lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

They were so enclosed in their kissing that they didn't even hear the footsteps approaching. It wasn't until they heard a male voice. "Eeww, that's so gross! What kind of freaks are you?" the voice asked in a disgusted tone. Gary pulled away from Ash and sat up next to him to see the source of the voice. It belonged to a blonde haired boy who seemed to be about 17 years old. The boy looked even more shocked and disgusted now that he was able to see the faces of the boys who had just kissed. "Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum??" he just stared at them in disbelief. Gary sneered at him. "Wayne Blake…, what are you doing here to far away from Pallet Town without your mommy?" he asked Wayne in the same way he used to talk to Ash when they still were rivals. Wayne looked really angry now. Misty, who had just watched the exchange so far, suddenly spoke up. "Gary, who is that jerk?" she asked. "Shut up, stupid girl! No one was talking to you!" Wayne retorted. Ash jumped to his feet. "How dare you to insult my friend Misty? What's your problem anyway?" Ash asked furiously. "You are," Wayne simply said. "You have always been a loser, Ketchum. No wonder you turned out gay, however, it really surprises me that Gary also became a queer!" The next thing Wayne knew was that he was lying on the ground. His chin hurt from the impact which Gary's fist had on it. Gary was standing in front of him. "Listen Wayne, listen very carefully ... if you ever only think about insulting my boyfriend again, a broken chin will be your smallest problem, got it?" Gary asked the boy who was still lying on the ground. He just nodded quickly, because the look on Gary's face really scared him. "Good that we've got matters settled, and now get lost!" he told Wayne in a deep voice and the guy didn't need to be told twice. In no time he got to his feet and ran off. "Wow, that was so cool Gary," Ash said and was really flattered that his boyfriend protected him like that. Misty and Pikachu were also impressed. "Pika!" it said and smiled at Gary, like she wanted to say 'good job!' However, there was no doubt that Pikachu would have thunder-shocked Wayne if Gary hadn't punched him. "So who is that stupid Wayne guy? He seems to know you two," Misty asked again. "He is just some guy from Pallet Town. He started his Pokémon journey on the same day Ash and I did," Gary answered. "And he has always been an ass," Ash added and grabbed Gary's hand. "Anyways, lets just continue going to Pallet Town, we still have some days to go," Ash suggested and the others agreed. 'I just hope there won't be too many reactions like that at home,' Ash thought to himself.

…

That was chapter 1, what you do think? Please leave me some reviews!

Chapter 2 will be out soon, too!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Enjoy reading!

…

"Almost there!" Ash exclaimed and suddenly started running, pulling Gary with him. "Yeah, almost home, but Ash … stop running," Gary said and smiled because of Ash's excitement. They had just reached the top of a small hill from where you had a great view over the small town. "It seems to have become a little bigger since we were there last time," Ash noticed. "It's normal for towns to grow" Misty said. Gary suddenly let go of Ash's hand. The other boy looked at him in amazement. "What's wrong, Gary?" Gary smiled, "everything is ok, Ashy, but I think if we walk through Pallet Town while holding hands, it would be the most shocking way for everyone to find out. Don't you agree?" Ash nodded. 'Gary is so smart! Why do I never come up with smart stuff like that?' he asked himself. Pikachu immediately used its chance and jumped into Ash's arms, now that the boy had both hands free to carry it. Ash hugged his first Pokémon close to his chest and Pikachu seemed to be very content where it was.

They climbed down the hill and reached Pallet Town. As soon as they passed the first houses, some little children recognized them. "Hey there are Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak!" a little dark haired boy exclaimed cheerfully. His friends immediately turned their heads and also noticed the three teenagers and the Pikachu. "Wow! Ash is such a great trainer! I want to be a Pokémon Master like him when I'm older!" another boy said. "And I will marry Gary Oak!" a little blonde girl yelled while blushing deeply. They smiled at the children. "Hey Ashy, do you remember when we were children like them?" Ash seemed to be in thoughts for a second before he nodded. "But I never said that I want to marry Gary Oak," Ash repeated and stuck out his tongue. Gary smirked. "But now you want it more than anything," Gary retorted and winked at Ash. "Sure, so don't forget asking me in a few years," he replied and with that he left Gary speechless for once. 'Hehe, got you!' Ash thought, grinning to himself over his small victory. "And I want to be the maid of honour!" Misty interrupted them. "Of course, who else!" Ash replied. "Where do we go first?" Gary asked. "To my place. Mom will be all happy to see us again and I'm sure she will cook a great dinner!" Ash replied instantly. Misty just sweatdropped. "Can you ever think about anything else than eating?" "Yes, but I don't think you want to know, Misty," he said, pointing in Gary's direction. "However, that could also include food, like whipped cream and strawberries and…" Ash started dreamily. "Ok …ok ... I think I get the picture," Misty interrupted him. Gary had a silly grin on his face now. "I'll make sure to get some strawberries for tonight, Ashy!" he said.

They walked through some streets until they reached the Ketchum residence. Ash couldn't be stopped anymore and ran full speed towards his house and rang the doorbell. It only took a few seconds until the door was opened. Mrs. Ketchum stared at her son in amazement and then she hugged him tightly and almost squeezed Pikachu, which was still in Ash's arms. "Ash! Why haven't you called and told me that you come home? I would have cooked your favourite food! I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed, still hugging her son. Then she looked up and saw Misty and Gary. She wasn't surprised to see Misty, because she knew that she was one of Ash's friends, but seeing Gary was a different case. "Hello you two!" she greeted them after she had let go of her son. "Have Ash and you made up?" she asked happily. Gary just nodded and smiled politely at her. Later was still enough time to tell Ash's mother exactly how intensely they had 'made up'.

They followed Mrs. Ketchum into the living room and sat down on the big sofa. "So, what's the reason for your sudden visit, Ash?" she asked curiously. "Umm… reason? I've just missed you!" Ash said, because he wasn't prepared yet to tell his mother the real reason for the visit. She smiled at her son and was more than content with that answer. Then she looked at Misty. "Shall I prepare the guestroom for you?" she asked the girl. "Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum," Misty replied. Mrs. Ketchum shook her head, "just call me Delia," she said and smiled at her. "By the way, where is Brock? He is ok, right?" she asked a little worried. She really liked Brock, especially because he had shown her so many new recipes. Ash frowned but assured her that everything was ok and that Brock had decided to stay in Sunrise Town with his new girlfriend Cindy. Delia smiled at that and left to prepare the guestroom for Misty.

"Why haven't you told her about Gary and you? That would have been the perfect opportunity to get it done quickly," Misty asked. Ash shook his head. "It was not the right moment," he simply said. Gary took his hand and squeezed it lightly to show that he understood him. He only let go of Ash's hand when he heard Delia coming back. She had a big bowl of biscuits in her hand and put them on the table. Ash attacked the food happily. The others just watched him. "Gary, have you already told your grandfather that you are back?" Delia asked. "Not yet, I'll think I go over to him now. Are you coming, too?" Gary asked the others. "Sure, see you later mom!" Ash said and left the room. The others followed him. "Be back at 7 p.m. for dinner!" she called after them.

Gary lived close to Ash, only about 5 minutes away from his house. Just when they reached the Oak residence, Ash noticed a familiar person in the front yard, feeding the Pokémon. "Hey Tracey!" Ash yelled and Tracey turned around. A huge smile broke out on the face of Professor Oak's assistant. "Ash! I haven't seen you for months!" he exclaimed running over to the group. Like Delia before, he was also surprised to see Gary together with Ash and ..."Misty??" Tracey asked surprised. Misty gave him a strange look. "Yeah, it's me. What's wrong?" she asked a little annoyed. Tracey just looked at her and smiled. "Nothing at all! You just look … great!" he replied. Misty started blushing. "Ehhmm... thanks...," she said uncertain. Tracey got out his sketch pad. "Can I draw you, please?" he asked. She was blushing even more now. "But Tracey, you normally only draw Pokémon," she replied and Tracey nodded. "That's right, but normally I don't see anything prettier than a Pokémon," he stated. "What kind of pick up line is that now?" Gary asked smirking arrogantly. Tracey turned his attention to Gary, whom he had never liked in the first place. "Jealous?" he asked. "No, not at all," was Gary's simple reply and he couldn't prevent a caring look in Ash's direction. That didn't go unnoticed by Tracey. "Anyway, since when are you and Ash travelling together? Did anything ... happen?" he stressed the last word. "Hey guys, don't argue, ok?" Ash said carefully. "Gary and I just sorted some things out and there are no problems between us anymore," Ash explained vaguely. It seemed that Tracey still wasn't convinced completely, but he didn't want to get into a fight. He liked Ash too much to start something like that.

"Hey Gary! Since when are you back home?" The voice came from the front door and belonged to Professor Oak. "Grandpa!" Gary went over to him and gave him a hug. "Have you come to check on your Pokémon?" he asked his grandson but didn't wait for an answer, "and together with Ash! Does that mean you are friends again?" Gary nodded, "Yes, we made up. All problems solved!" Professor Oak smiled, "that are good news! Why don't you all come in?" Gary and Ash followed him into the house, but Misty and Tracey stayed in the garden to talk some more. They reached the laboratory and Professor Oak told them something about new software for the Pokédex. Ash listened closely but Gary became uneasy. "Grandpa, I have to tell you something…," he started. Both Ash and Professor Oak turned around curiously to face Gary. Ash immediately knew what was about to come and decided to do it for him. He walked over to Gary and took his hand into his own. Now they were holding hands and looking at the Professor, whose eyes grew wide. "Please don't be mad!" Ash just said and closed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

Then Professor Oak burst into laughing. Ash was so shocked by this reaction that he opened his eyes again. Professor Oak had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. "Ehhmm sorry … but what is so funny?" Ash asked confused. Gary said nothing. He had never seen his grandfather like this. The elderly man needed a few seconds to restrain himself. "I'm sorry, boys, of course there is nothing funny about that! I'm just laughing, because Gary's older sister May has been telling me for years now that Gary would marry Ash some day. I've always told her that it is complete nonsense and that you two weren't even friends anymore, but she always insisted that she was right," Professor Oak explained. Ash and Gary stood there with their mouths wide open. "You are kidding me, right? What gave my sister that idea? Where is she anyway?" Gary asked after he had recovered from the shock. "She is still at college, but I have to phone her later and tell her and transfer the 100 dollars for winning our bet to her bank account...," he trailed of. "Wait a minute you have betted on us if we got together or not?" Ash asked, not believing his ears. Professor Oak nodded. Gary was still looking concerned. "Grandpa... are you mad at me now or even disgust?" he quietly asked. His grandfather shook his head. "No, I'm just really surprised that May was right. If you two are really happy together then I won't stand in your way, no matter what other people may think about it. I might be an old man, but that doesn't mean that I must be old fashioned, too," he said smiling. Gary ran over to him and hugged him tightly. It was easy to see how relieved he was that his grandfather accepted his love for Ash. "Do you think my mother will react in a positive way, too?" Ash asked after a few moments. "I don't know about Delia. She always believed that Misty would become her daughter-in-law and she was hoping for grandchildren one day," Professor Oak said, but when he noticed Ash's sad expression he quickly added, "but no matter what, she will always love you, even if it's with a boyfriend and therefore no grandchildren. I'm sure about that!" He patted Ash on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, but tell her as quickly as possible," he advised and Ash nodded

…

End of Chapter 2!

How will Delia react? You'll find out soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up!

…

Ash and Gary were still at Professor Oak's laboratory when the telephone rang. "Wait a minute, boys!" Professor Oak said and left the room to pick up the phone. Ash hugged Gary tightly. "I'm so happy for you that your Grandpa took the news so well," Ash told him and put his head on Gary's shoulder. "I'm sure your mother will, too!" Gary replied. When Professor Oak entered the room again, they quickly let go of each other. "No need to! I don't mind!" the Professor assured them. "Ash, your mother was on the phone inviting me and Tracey to join you for dinner." "That's great! Then we'll see you at 7 p.m. at our place!" Ash replied and with that he and Gary left to go back to the Ketchum residence.

Everyone was on time and they sat down at the big round table in the living room. Ash was sitting between Gary and Misty, next to Misty was Tracey, then Professor Oak and Delia. Misty and Tracey were obviously flirting with each other. It didn't go unnoticed by everyone else. Even Ash noticed it and watched them closely. Delia first looked at the two lovebirds and then at her son. She had a frown on her face, because she misunderstood Ash's interest in what was going on between Misty and Tracey as jealousy. After they had finished their main dish, Delia asked Misty to help her in the kitchen with the dessert. Misty nodded and followed Delia into the kitchen. They were putting ice cream into small bowls when Delia suddenly started talking. "Misty, I know that it's none of my business, but … is there something going on between you and Tracey?" she asked the girl. Misty's cheeks were bright red when she replied. "Well, we just met again today after not having seen each other for some months, but there is some attraction between us," she admitted shyly. Delia got a sad look on her face. "I see, but what about Ash? I always thought you two were in love and you just needed some time to admit it to each other!" Delia said, not able to hold it back anymore. Misty looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "No, not at all! What gave you that idea?" she asked. "By now it's obvious that you don't have those feelings for Ash, but what about him? I'm sure he is hurt because of that. I saw him looking at you two during dinner," Delia explained. She was really worried about Ash getting hurt. Misty felt sorry for her. How should Delia know that Ash was happily in love already? Ash really had to tell her soon. "Don't worry, Delia! I can assure you that Ash isn't in love with me. We are just really good friends!" Delia still looked unconvinced, but nodded reluctantly. She knew that Ash would be mad at her for interfering into his love life like that.

"I wonder what is taking them so long," Ash said impatiently, because he wanted to have his ice cream and he wanted it now. "After the mass of French fries which you stuffed into your face about five minutes ago, you shouldn't even think about more food, Ashy. You just might get fat...," Gary said teasingly and poked Ash's stomach with his index finger. Tracey looked at them suspiciously. However, Gary and Ash seemed to have forgotten that he was also in the room and that he didn't know about them yet. Ash pouted. "Does that mean that you wouldn't love me anymore if I gained weight?" he said. Tracey's eyes grew to the size of saucepans. "He hasn't just said 'love', right Professor?" Tracey asked and Professor Oak decided to say nothing. Gary smiled lovingly at Ash. "Don't worry, I will always love you, even if you become old and loose all of your teeth!" Ash looked at him happily. "There it was again, the L word…" Tracey stuttered. Just when he started to question the function of his ears, Ash leaned closer to Gary and kissed him gently on the lips. Then a loud thump could be heard. Tracey had fallen from his chair. "Tracey, are you ok?" Gary asked. Tracey slowly pushed himself up from the floor and climbed on his chair again. "What's going on here? You are playing some jokes on me… right?" Tracey asked worriedly. Ash and Gary shook their heads in unison. "No, Tracey. It's no joke at all. I really love Gary," Ash stated and looked completely serious. "Wait, so you are telling me that you are gay? Ok, that happens, but you love Gary Oak of all people??" Tracey asked, still shocked. Gary sneered at him. "Got any problem with that?" he asked with a threatening tone in his voice. Tracey quickly shook his head. "No, no it's ok...! At least you two are no competition for me when I ask Misty out!" he said, grinning stupidly. Ash smiled contently. "Our coming out is almost complete now. However, I still have to talk with my mother about it. I just ask all of you to keep quiet about it until I found a good opportunity to do so." Gary, Tracey and Professor Oak nodded. Pikachu was sitting in a corner, emptying a bottle of ketchup and didn't care for anything else at the moment.

…

End of Chapter 3! I hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is here : )

…

A few minutes later, Misty and Delia came back from the kitchen, carrying six bowls of ice cream. "Ice cream!! Finally!" Ash exclaimed and quickly took one bowl from Misty. In no time he had finished it. "Do you have some more?" he asked with chocolate ice cream remainders around his mouth. Gary had to chuckle. "You should see your face, Ashy!" he said, took a napkin and gentry wiped Ash's mouth clean. Delia saw that and smiled. "I'm glad that you two get along so well again!" she exclaimed, smiling at them. Obviously their behaviour didn't make her suspicious. After all, she was related to Ash! Her son sighed in relief. 'That was close, but I still have to find a way to tell her the truth without shocking her too much,' he mused.

"So what you do think about taking a walk? It will help digest our dinner," Delia suggested. "That's a good idea, Delia!" Professor Oak agreed. "Pika!" Pikachu added, having finished his bottle of ketchup. "If you don't mind, Misty and I would rather stay here," Tracey started. Misty looked at him surprised. "Would we?" Tracey smiled at her. "I would like to show you around Professor Oak's grounds. In the lake behind his house are some rare water Pokémon!" That caught Misty's interest and she also didn't mind spending some time with Tracey alone. "Sounds great to me," she agreed. "Do that, have fun!" Ash winked at them. "We will join you, Mom! Right, Gary?" he asked his boyfriend, who nodded in agreement. 'Maybe I can tell her then', Ash thought.

A few minutes later Delia, Professor Oak and the boys left the house to walk through the town. After walking quietly for some time, Delia started talking. "Ash honey, is it really ok for you?" she asked concerned. Ash looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" Delia sighed and continued. "I mean Misty and … Tracey." Ash had to laugh at this. "Of course, Mom! They make such a cute couple, don't you think?" His mother really looked surprised now. "So Misty was right? You really don't love her!" Ash almost choked on his laughter and had to cough. "I do love her, like an older sister!" he explained. This statement put a relieved smile on Delia's lips. "I'm so glad that I was wrong! However, Ash, is there any other girl you like?" she asked curiously. Pikachu, which had been walking next to them, jumped into Professor Oak's arms. They both felt uncomfortable being around at the moment. That topic should have been discussed among Ash, his mother and maybe Gary in private.

Ash felt a blush creep on his cheeks. "Well, Mom. I … really love … someone," he started. His mother's face lit up. "Do I know her? Does she like you back?" Ash really didn't know what to say. "Errmm. Yes and yes," he replied eventually. Delia's smile grew. "Who is she? Could it be Gary's sister May Oak?" she asked curiously. "Coming close…," Ash said quietly and his mother looked at him confused. "Close? So it's another girl from our town?" The conversation was getting tough and Gary wished he could help his boyfriend somehow, but he felt that Ash had to do this himself. "No, the last name is right...," he whispered barely audible. Now Delia was really confused. "But Gary only has one sister and no cousins that I know of...," she trailed off, but then it hit her. Her mind went back through the events of the day. Ash and Gary arrived in Pallet Town together, getting along so well, Gary whipping chocolate ice cream off Ash's face… Her face became pale. "Oh my goddess! You are not trying to say that you and ... Gary??," she started but stopped again. First looking at Gary, then at her son, having one last glimpse of hope that he would break out into laughter and tell her that he had just played a joke on her, but her son's expression stayed serious. He just shook his head slightly. "No, Mom, you are right. I love Gary and we are a couple," he confirmed. Delia wasn't able to talk for a few moments. Gary took Ash's hand in his to support him. Seeing that suddenly made her snapped out of her immovability. "Hands off my son!" she yelled angrily. Everyone was shocked by her sudden outburst. Professor Oak even accidentally dropped Pikachu. "What have you done to my sweet innocent little son?? At first you suddenly stopped being his friend, then you two became rivals and seemed to hate each other and now you want to be a ... couple??" she almost spit the last word. Ash felt tears welling up in his eyes. He hadn't expected his mother to take it that bad. Gary became angry now, seeing that his boyfriend was on the edge of crying. "What is your problem? I really love your son and it doesn't matter to me that we are both boys!" Gary explained angrily. Delia just looked coldly at him. "That's so sick!" she simply replied and ran off towards her house. "Mom, wait!" Ash called after her and wanted to follow her, but Professor Oak put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Ash, let her be for a while. I think she is just utterly shocked and after she has calmed down again she will notice her mistake," he tried to calm him down. Ash nodded, by now tears were running down his cheeks. Gary put him into a deep hug and tried to comfort him. "Everything will be ok, Ashy!"

…

End of Chapter 4! I just had to put some angst into it ; ) the next Chapter will be up soon


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : ) I hope I got the English Pokémon names right. Here in Germany they have different names. However, I'm sure you'll recognize them anyways ;) Have fun reading!

…

They didn't talk for a few minutes. The only sound which could be heard was Ash's soft crying. Gary still held him in his arms, feeling terrible seeing his boyfriend suffer like this. At the same time he was really angry at Delia. Then his grandfather suggested to walk back home. "Ash, you can stay at my house tonight and sleep in Gary's room," he suggested and Ash nodded. They just wanted to head back when they heard a familiar 'meow' behind him. They quickly turned around. "Prepare for trouble!" a well-known female voice called, "better make it double!" added her companion. "Team Rocket! What the hell are you doing here?" Ash asked between sobs. James looked at him slightly annoyed. "Who knows? Maybe the same thing like we have been doing for the past years?? Stealing Pikachu of course!" Gary smirked, "or rather failing at it!" Jesse glared at him. "How dare you twerp!" Then Meowth started talking. "But not this time! We are here to steal the twerp over there!" Meowth stated, pointing at Ash. All, included Jesse and James, looked at the cat Pokémon in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about Meowth?" Jesse asked. "We are here to steal Pikachu, because selling this special Pikachu will make us rich. What would we want with the stupid brat??" James added. "Idiots!" Meowth simply retorted. "That twerp will bring us more money!" Jesse blinked, "huh, how come?" Meowth sighed, "because the person, who commissioned us with kidnapping this annoying brat, promised us ten rare Pokémon for him!" "Why haven't you said that before?" James asked. "Then lets get Pika… ehhmm Ash!" Jesse called.

Gary, Professer Oak and Pikachu instantly put themselves between Team Rocket and Ash. "How cute! An old man, a little Pikachu and a Pokémon trainer, who apparently has none of his Pokémon with him, want to protect the twerp," Meowth laughed. Gary cursed himself for leaving the belt with his Pokéballs at the Ketchum residence "Errmm Meowth, we have already lost often with fewer persons included…," James reminded the Pokémon. However, Meowth just grinned. "But this time we have help!" Meowth threw a Pokéball, which it had been hiding behind its back. "I choose you, Jiggypuff!" Meowth yelled. In front of them really appeared a Jiggypuff. "Since when do you have one of these??" Ash asked curiously. "Yeah, since when do we have one??" Jesse and James asked in unison. "It was a little 'present' from our client. To make sure we won't have any problems completing the task," Meowth explained. "Pikachu won't have any problems to out beat that little pink fur ball," Ash shouted. "Pika, Pika!!" Pikachu agreed. "If you think so… Jiggypuff sing!" Meowth commanded and Jiggypuff did like it was told. "Ash, do something before it starts singing and we all ... zzzzZZZ," the Professor started, but it was already too late. Before Ash could shout a command at Pikachu, Jiggypuff had already started singing and all, except Team Rocket, fell asleep. The reason that Team Rocket stayed awake was that Meowth had thrown earplugs at Jesse and James, which they quickly put into their ears, before it ordered Jiggypuff to sing and at the same time covered its own ears with earplugs.

Gary slowly opened his eyes. He needed a few moments to remember where he was and what had happened. Then he quickly jumped to his feet and looked around. Pikachu and Professor Oak also just woke up, but there was no trace of Ash. "They have Ash! They really kidnapped him!" he exclaimed worriedly. "Pikapi!!" Pikachu cried out. Professor Oak also looked around worried. "I really don't know what this strange client wants from Ash!" Gary said, looking around for a hint about Ash's whereabouts. It didn't take him long to find a note on the ground. It was secured with a stone so it wouldn't be blown away by the wind. He quickly picked it up and read what it said: "Gary Oak! If you want your little annoying boyfriend back, meet me tomorrow at noon on top of Pallet Mountain. Come alone! No friends and no Pokémon! Otherwise Ash will regret it!! However, I want you to bring all your badges, which you have ever won against a gym leader!" It wasn't signed. Gary read it a few times to make sure he had understood everything. Professor Oak was standing behind him, also reading the letter. "That doesn't sound good," Professor Oak stated. Gary kept silent for some time. "We have to call Officer Jenny," Professor Oak suddenly said. Gary vehemently shook his head. "No, Grandpa! This could endanger Ash's life! I will do like the letter says and rescue him!" Gary's eyes were full of determination and Professor Oak knew that there was nothing which could prevent Gary from his aim.

…

End of Chapter 5, the next Chapter will be up soon. I already got the whole story in my head!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

...

Pallet Mountain was about 15 walking minutes away from Pallet Town. Gary left the house at 11 a.m., because climbing up the hill would also take some time and he didn't want to be late. He was worried sick about his boyfriend and had been barely able to sleep. When he finally fell asleep, he had terrible nightmares. Delia had a nervous breakdown after Professor Oak had told her about her son being kidnapped. Gary wasn't there when his grandfather broke to news to her, because Professor Oak thought it would be better like this. Maybe she would have even blamed Gary for what had happened. Gary reached the mountain and started climbing up. It was a few minutes before noon when he reached its peak.

He looked around for Ash and his kidnappers. He made them out in about 10 metres distance. Team Rocket was standing there and next to them was a figure wearing a dark cape, which also covered his mouth and nose. Because of that Gary couldn't see his face. Next to this person was Ash, sitting on the ground, looking terribly exhausted. Gary just wanted to run over to him, when he noticed that the disguised guy held a gun in his hand, which was pointed towards Ash. "Stay where you are, Oak!" he person ordered. "Ash, are you ok?" Gary yelled. Ash looked up and smiled weakly at his boyfriend. "I'm ok! They didn't do any harm to me. I'm so happy that you came to rescue me," Ash replied. "Of course, I would go everywhere to save the one I love," Gary stated. "Bah, so sick," the dark figure commented. Gary's eyes went wide. "I know that voice. Is that you ... Wayne??" he asked unbelievingly. The person gave a hard laugh. "The smart Gary Oak! I knew there was no use disguising myself, but I just wanted to see how long it would take you to figure out who I was," he explained and at the same time he removed his cape. Ash looked at him shocked. "Wayne?? But why?" he asked. Wayne had been wearing the cape all the time while Ash had been his hostage. Wayne sweatdropped. "And it's also not surprising that your stupid boyfriend hasn't recognized me," Wayne stated. "You still haven't told me why you captured Ash!" Gary questioned. Wayne laughed again. "Don't you remember when I met you yesterday on your way back to Pallet Town? You punched me in the face for insulting your little Ashy," he reminded Gary. The mark on Wayne's chin on the spot where Gary had hit him was still visible. Gary looked at him in surprise. "Just because of that you hire Team Rocket to kidnap Ash to take revenge on me??" Wayne nodded. "That's exactly the reason! No one has ever humiliated Wayne Blake like that!! I'll make you pay, in one way or another. It's up to you to decide!" he added. "What do you mean?" Gary asked carefully. Warne smirked at him. "Do you have your badges with you?" Gary nodded and removed a little bag from his belt. "James, go over there and check out if they are real!" James nodded and did as he was told. "They are real and there are 50 badges in there! That's amazing. It must have taken years to win all of these," he exclaimed. "Shall I bring the bag to you?" To James' surprise Wayne shook his head. "No, I've got other plans. Just get back over here. Gary also looked confused. "I thought you wanted me to give you my badges so you can take part in the league battles," Gary stated. "No, if I just took them from you and gave you your boyfriend back, you would try to get the badges back after that or call the police to get them from me. Anyway, I don't do much Pokémon training anymore, I wouldn't stand a chance in any of the leagues," Wayne explained. "Well, what I want from you is really easy to explain. Throw your badges in the cleft over there and then I will release Ash. This cleft is really deep and there is no way to get them back even if you send a bird Pokémon down there. At the cleft's bottom flows a river, which will just carry the badges away," Wayne explained, still smirking evilly. Gary's eyes went wide, he understood now that Wayne didn't want to have the badges for himself. He just wanted to prevent Gary from fighting in any Pokémon league and from becoming a Pokémon Master. Wayne knew that this has been Gary's big goal for years. There was no way to fight a gym leader twice for the same badge. Ash also knew this. "Gary, don't do it! There will be another way, I'm sure!" Ash yelled. "Well, Gary! It's up to you. Ash or the badges!" Wayne stated. Team Rocket watched the scene in amazement. "That's so mean, even we can't be that mean!" Meowth said to his team members. They both nodded. "I guess that means bad luck for Ash," James muses. Jesse looked at him shocked. "You think he will choose to badges over the twerp?" she exclaimed. "and you don't think so?" James questioned back. "I don't know for sure," she replied quietly.

In the meantime Wayne became impatient. "So Gary, tell me your choice!" Ash looked at Wayne and then at Gary. 'I wonder what he will do. Does he really love me that much to sacrifice all of his badges?' Ash mused. Gary had been looking at he ground since Wayne had suggested that deal. Now he suddenly looked up straight into Wayne's eyes and glared at him, then he looked at Ash. In those eyes Ash could clearly see all the love Gary felt for him. Then Gary suddenly spoke up. "That's no hard choice, Wayne. I would do everything for Ash! I love him with all my heart," he replied. Then he walked over to the cleft and stopped just in front of it. "Gary, don't do it!" Ash yelled again, but Gary just smiled at him and then he dropped his badges into the cleft. Team Rocket and Wayne watched the scene with their mouths open. "He really did it…," James exclaimed. Jesse had tears in her eyes. "That's so romantic! Better than any soap opera on TV could ever be!" she said. Meowth said nothing. He just starred at Gary in disbelief. "Gary…," Ash whispered. "You sacrificed all your chances of ever becoming a Pokémon Master … just because of me?" Gary winked at him. "Well that's what love is about, Ashy." Ash blushed deeply and despite being still under the control of his kidnapper, he has never felt happier in his life. Gary had proved him that he was the most important thing in the world for him.

Then Wayne spoke up again. "Gary Oak, I have to admit that I haven't expected you to do this. I thought you would decide for your badges and Ash would be so disappointed from you that he would leave you and you would be broken hearted and suffering. However, if I let him go now, you two would probably the happiest couple in the world and my plan to destroy you would have failed," he said. Gary glared at him again. "What do you mean? I did what you wanted me to do, now give Ash back to me!" Wayne sneered at him. He put the gun on Ash's head. "Say goodbye to your love!" he screamed. Gary's eyes went wide, but he couldn't do anything, he was too far away to prevent Wayne from shooting. The next thing Gary heard was a loud thump and the gun fell on the ground, close to where he was standing. It had happened within a second. Jesse had kicked the gun out of Wayne's hand before he could fire. Wayne looked at her in utter disbelief. "Jesse! Why have you done that? Have you forgotten the rare Pokémon I've offered to you for helping me?" Jesse just glared at him. "It was about kidnapping him, but you really wanted to shoot the twerp! Do you have no heart at all that this display of true love didn't touch you?" she screamed at him. Wayne didn't know what to do anymore, without his weapon and without the assistance of Team Rocket. Ash looked at Jesse in amazement. 'Jesse of Team Rocket saved my life!' he thought. James walked over to Jesse and kissed her on the lips. "I'm really proud of you!" he said after pulling back. In the meantime Gary picked up the gun and aimed at Wayne. "Don't move until the police are here!" he shouted and with his free hand he put out his mobile phone and dialled Officer Jenny's number.

Ash stumbled to his feet and walked over to Jesse. "Jesse ... I," he started, but she interrupted him. "No need to thank me, Twerp! Next time we meet, we will be after your Pikachu again," she threatened. However, Ash smiled at her. "Thank you for saving my life!" "It's ok. Even though we are thefts and don't play by the rules, I think true love has to be protected. Now go over to your boyfriend," she said softly, giving him a small smile before she and her team members ran off.

No sooner they had run off, the police, led by Officer Jenny, arrived. Gary dropped the gun and Wayne was arrested. Ash ran over to Gary and fell into his boyfriend's arms. "Gary, I love you so much!" he exclaimed and then he kissed him passionately. "Ehhmm, sorry to interrupt you, guys, buy would any of you mind to explain to me what has happened here?" It was Officer Jenny. The boys broke the kiss, but still hugged tightly, not wanting to let go off each other. After they had told her everything, she droved them back to Pallet Town where Delia, Professor Oak, Misty, Tracey and Pikachu were waiting for them.

…

End of Chapter 6, not the end, yet. Chapter 7 will be up soon! Thank you for the reviews!! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Yes, it's the last small chapter of Back to Pallet Town

…

As soon as they reached Pallet Town in Officer Jenny's car, they saw Delia, Professor Oak, Missy, Tracey and Pikachu waiting for them. Ash jumped out of the car before it had completely stopped and ran over to them. Delia took her son into her arms and started crying. "Oh, Ash! I was so worried!" she cried out. Ash smiled at her. "I was scared too when they kidnapped me, but then Gary came to save me!" She looked at him after they had stopped hugging. "Gary saved you?" she asked, suddenly feeling a bit guilty because of her outburst the day before. Gary was still standing a few metres away from them. "Yes, he sacrificed all of his badges, just to save me!" he exclaimed, turning around towards Gary, who smiled at him lovingly. Delia was really astonished now. "All of his badges which he had won over the years in order to be able to fight in various Pokémon Leagues to become a Pokémon Master?" Delia whispered and Ash just nodded. Delia suddenly walked over to Gary and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you so much for saving Ash! I'm so sorry that I acted like a narrow-minded bitch yesterday! You love my son that much that you gave up your biggest goal for him! I really look forward to having you as my son-in-law one day," Delia said and meant it. "Thanks, Delia! Your acceptance of the relationship between Ash and me means a lot to me!" he replied, returning the hug. "That's so sweet!" Misty exclaimed, wiping a few tears off her face. She was really happy for them. Tracey pulled her into an embrace. "True love overcomes everything," Professor Oak stated. "Pika, Pika!" Pikachu added happily.

In the evening, Ash and Gary were in Ash's room. Delia had insisted that Gary slept in Ash's room instead of his own at the Oak residence. Not like Gary had minded at all. They had just got ready for going to bed, laid down and snuggled up against each other. "Gary…," Ash suddenly whispered. "What is it, Ash?" Ash waited a few moments before he spoke again. "I feel terrible that you had to give up your dream of going down in history as a Pokémon Master because of me," he finally admitted. "I know that you always wanted the name Oak to appear on top." Gary looked him into the eye, "no need to feel bad, Ashy. What would have all those badges been worth if I had lost you instead?" he replied. Ash blushed deeply. "I love you, Gary!" he said. "And I love you!" They gently kissed each other. Then Gary suddenly smirked at Ash. "And you know what? I still believe that the name Oak will appear on top of all Pokémon Leagues some day!" Ash looked at him surprised. "What do you mean?" he asked confused. Gary's smirk turned into a big smile. "I can already see the newspaper headlines: Ash Oak-Ketchum, greatest Pokémon Master of all times!" he exclaimed. Now Ash also smiled. "That's right! I will try my very best to make it happen!" he promised. Gary kissed him again. "You know what, Gary? There is still only one thing missing!" Now it was Gary's turn to be confused. A blush appeared on Ash's face. "Do you remember the day we came together at the Spring Party in Sunrise Town?" he asked and Gary nodded, still not understanding what Ash was trying to tell him. "You asked me if I wanted to sleep with you, but I was not ready that day. Despite that we did some sexual things that night, we didn't go all the way...," Ash explained, blushing furiously now. Realization suddenly hit Gary and his eyes grew wide. "I want to do it tonight. I mean, if you also want to!" Ash added, almost shyly. Gary smiled at him happily. "There is nothing in the world I'd rather do!" he stated. Then he kissed Ash again and at the same time he removed his boyfriend's pyjamas…

…

End

Sorry to disappoint you, if you expected a lemon in the end, but I'm sure you can all imagine what happened next ;)

I will start writing the next story next week or the week after, depends on when inspiration hits me again ;)

Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
